The Island Of Dr Boskonovitch
by hiphopd
Summary: In this TekkenMortal Kombat crossover, Jin wins a trip to the caribbean and finds himself on a remote and dreaded island and finds a few friends along the way.


The Island of Dr. Boskonovitch

A Tekken-Mortal Kombat Fanfic

I do not own Tekken or Mortal Kombat. This is based off the movie/novel, The Island of Dr.Moreau (some of it.)

Chapter 1:

Jin wins a trip

In the final moments of the King of the Iron Fist tournament, Jin Kazama found himself fighting his cruel grandfather and host of the King of the Iron Fist tournament, Heihachi Mishima in the Honmaru. Jin threw Heihachi on the floor and knocked him out with a roundhouse kick. "Winner and still King of the Iron Fist tournament champion, Jin Kazama!" said the announcer. Jin Kazama's hand was raised in victory by the referee. "Jin Kazama, as victor of the King of the Iron Fist tournament, your prize is a trip to the Caribbean!" said the announcer. Jin really needed a vacation and fast, his whole life was spinning out of control from when he had the devil gene in him in third King of the Iron Fist tournament to having to fight his biological father, Kazuya Mishima in the fourth King of the Iron Fist tournament. Jin was already at the airport to head to the islands for some rest and relaxation but unbeknownst to Jin was that it would be Heihachi Mishima who would have the last laugh as Jin would head to a island in the Caribbean that was rumored to have people that are abducted and become half human half animal, the Island of Dr. Boskonovitch.

Chapter 2:

Welcome to the Island of Dr. Boskonovitch

When Jin arrived at the islands of the Caribbean, Jin was welcomed with warm smiles and fans wanting to get his autograph. Jin never had much fans these days but it was nice to know that he was big commodity for winning the King of the Iron Fist tournament three times in a row. Jin then went on a boat to look at the islands from afar. "Ah, welcome aboard, mon." said the boatman. Jin sailed through the islands looking in awe until the boat the stopped upon an island which had a dark jungle. "Here we are, mon." said the boatman. Jin was confused on why the boat the stopped until the boatman told him the name of the island. "The island of Dr. Boskonovitch." He said with a dark tone in his voice. "I'll check it out, besides an island is an island, right?" said Jin. "Not this island, mon." said the boatman. "A lot of strange and crazy things go on in there, boy" the boatman continued. "People get abducted for experiments and they are never heard from again." He added. "And furthermore, there are rumors that the people who are taken become animals." He said. Jin was convinced by what the man was saying but he wanted to go see for himself. "I'll have to see this for myself." Said Jin with a look of interest. "Don't go, mon." advised the boatman. "I'll give you my number to come back and retrieve me." Said Jin. "Okay, mon." said the boatman. "But if you don't come back in one piece, it's your fault for not listening." He added as he exchanged numbers with Jin. "By the way, mon my name is Donavan." The boatman said as he began taking his boat out onto the water to head back to civilization. Jin was now ready to face what lied ahead in the jungles.

Chapter 3:

An Encounter With The Bizarre

As Jin made his way in the jungle, he came across a skull that was lying on the ground. He put the down the skull and headed further into the jungle. Jin just sighed as he felt the rain coming down a bit. He found some shelter from the rain as he just looked at the surroundings of the dark jungle. As Jin was sitting under a bunch of trees, he saw something move in the bushes. Jin got up and wondered what was moving in the bushes until he saw something fly over him. It made a blood- curdling screech as flew circling over the jungle. As Jin continued to look upwards, he was attacked by a half man half bear creature. Jin got up and saw the creature wasn't human nor animal, in fact, Jin didn't know what to make of it. Jin stood his ground as he prepared for what this creature made do. The bear- man creature grabbed a gourd full of wine and began to drink it. Jin looked confused. "Bears don't drink out of gourds unless…he's human." Jin thought. The bear-man creature then went into a drunken fist stance after he had drunk some wine out of the gourd. The creature came charging at Jin as he attempted to take down Jin but missed and was kicked in the stomach. The creature charged at Jin again only to knock himself into a tree as a coconut fell on top of his head. The falling coconut knocked the creature as it fell on the floor. Jin was shrugged as he left the unconscious creature.

Chapter 4:

Another Person on The Island

Nightfall had came and Jin had to find a place to sleep. He found some leaves lying about with some twigs and rocks that was already made and slept there for the night. "What a day." Thought Jin. "First, I see a skull, and then some bear-like creature attacks me." He added as he dosed off to sleep. The next morning, Jin awoke and was about to begin his trek through the jungle when he fell into a trap. Uugghh. Groaned Jin as he fell in the trap. "I see someone has fallen in my trap." Said a female voice. Jin looked up and saw a woman wearing a purple bikini with boots and a bandana cap on her head. "Just who are you?" she asked with her arms akimbo. "I'm Jin Kazama." Jin said as he tried to get himself out of a pit but was slipping from the wet earth. The woman in the purple bikini laughed at Jin's attempt to get out of the pit for a while. "Have you escaped from Dr. Boskonovitch's holding grounds like I have?" said the woman in the purple bikini. Jin then stopped and answered the woman. "No." he said. "I came on this island by boat." He added. "You have a boat, where is it?" she asked as she got some rope as Jin began making his way up. "I meant to say that I was brought here by a boatperson when he showing me the islands." Said Jin as he began to make his way up to the top. "So you don't have a boat?" said the woman in the purple bikini "That's not what I meant to say." Said Jin. "How are we ever gonna get off this island?" said the woman in the purple bikini as she dropped the rope letting Jin fall back down to the bottom of the pit. "Oops, sorry." She said as she got the rope as Jin began climbing back up. Jin came face to face with the woman in the purple bikini. "You have green eyes, never seen anyone with green eyes." Said Jin. "Thanks." Said the woman in the purple bikini. "What's your name by the way?" asked Jin as he couldn't take his eyes off of the woman in the purple bikini. "My name is Li Mei." She said with a smile. "I had run into a bear- like creature that was drinking something out of a gourd." Said Jin. "You ran into Master Bo' Rai Cho?" asked Li Mei. "Come again?" said Jin. "Master Bo' Rai Cho was my martial arts instructor." Said Li Mei. "He was turned into a bear by Dr. Boskonovitch but he didn't want to do as such but was forced to." Added Li Mei. "How did you escape?" asked Jin. "There was something going on downstairs as I knocked the guard down and got the keys as I desperately unlocked the cuffs off my feet and hands and ran out of the laboratory and into the jungle." Said Li Mei as tears began swelling up in her eyes. Jin comforted Li Mei as she began to cry.

Chapter 5:

Meet some of my friends

Jin and Li Mei made their way through the jungle when they came upon a group of human- like animals. "Meet some of my friends." Said Li Mei. "This is Kung Lao." Said Li Mei. Kung Lao was given the attributes of a Tiger. "Who's this?" asked Kung Lao. "This is Jin Kazama." Said Li Mei. Jin looked around and saw several animal-like humans that have been in Dr. Boskonovitch. There was Sub-Zero, who looked like a Polar Bear, Nightwolf as a Wolf, Kenshi as a Bat, Scorpion with a tail of a Scorpion, and Bo' Rai Cho as a bear. "That's the guy that knocked me out." Said Bo' Rai Cho as he drank some wine out of his gourd. "Sorry about that." Said Jin. "Jin was brought to the island by a boat so that we would see the islands." Said Li Mei. "Dr. Boskonovitch has sent some more victims including Reptile on the island to find you." Said Kenshi. "This just gets weirder and weirder." Said Jin. "Tell me about it." Said Li Mei.

Chapter 6:

"Li Mei's missing."

As nightfall came, Jin, Li Mei, and the others had slept to keep each other warm from the chilly air. Li Mei began purring as she began rubbing up and down Jin's chest. "Jin began to wake up and saw not only Li Mei's hand on his chest but he saw something slither about in the bushes. Jin alerted Li Mei about what he saw but she was too busy rubbing on his chest. Another hour later, Jin heard some growling from afar and wanted to find out what it was but he didn't want to leave Li Mei behind. Finally, when Jin went back to sleep, he heard some bones snapping that woke him up. "Li Mei, wake up." Said Jin. Li Mei woke up as she took her hand off of Jin's chest. "What's wrong?" she whispered. "There something going on here." He said. Jin and Li Mei watched to see what would emerge until they saw a red-haired woman with the claws and spots of a Jaguar and beside her was a young man with scales all over him like a Cobra. Li Mei gasped as she saw the two animal-human creatures and she identify them as Kira and Kobra. Jin began to hold his ground as Li Mei got up and went into her Lui He Ba Fa stance. Soon, the other creatures woke up to see what the problem was. "What's going on here?" asked Nightwolf. "We've come for the girl." Said Kira as she released her claws and went into a Kenpo stance. "Not if we can help it." Said Nightwolf with his tomahawks in hand. The other creatures awoke later to have themselves face to face with Kira and Kobra. As Jin, Li Mei, and the other fighters were ready to fight against Kira and Kobra, a dark hooded figure chorlaformed Li Mei. Kira and Kobra ran off into the jungle as they disappeared in the darkness. "Glad that's over." Said Nightwolf. Everyone turned around to find that Li Mei was missing. "Li Mei, where are you?" yelled Jin. "Li Mei, this isn't funny, come out where ever you are." Said Bo' Rai Cho. "I think Li Mei is gone." Said Nightwolf. "This isn't like her." Kung Lao chimed in. "We must find Li Mei at once." Said Scorpion. "I'll go." said Jin. "It's too dark, we'll have to wait for the sunrise." Advised Bo' Rai Cho.

Chapter 7:

Sacrifice To A False God

When the morning came, Jin and the rest of the fighters headed to find Li Mei. "They could've gone to that new temple that they were building." Said Bo' Rai Cho. "Because every Friday, they do some sort of sacrifice." He added as he took a swig of his wine from his gourd. "I know where it is." Nightwolf chimed in. "Lead the way." Said Scorpion. Meanwhile, inside of Dr. Boskonovitch's laboratory, Li Mei woke up and found herself chained to the walls. Li Mei then soon realized where she was. "Did you really thought it was gonna be easy to escape from my laboratory, Li Mei?" said a grim voice. Li Mei then came face to face with a man with a bald head with white wing-like hair to the sides on his head and mustache. A smile crept across his face as he looked into the green eyes of Li Mei. "Such lovely green eyes, too bad you won't be able to see with those again as you will be terribly sacrificed." He said as he let out a diabolical laugh. "You don't have the right to do this." Said a voice of reason. "Oh shut up, Boskonovitch." Said the man as he raised his hand at Boskonovitch who was already in a fetal position. "Don't do this, Heihachi." Said Dr. Boskonovitch. "Don't tell me what to do!" bellowed Heihachi. "Send Baraka and Reptile to get this girl ready to be sacrificed…to me along with the others." Said Heihachi with a look of diabolical intentions. In the jungle, Jin and the others were waiting for Kenshi to arrive back with some news. "What have you heard, Kenshi?" asked Scorpion. "Their gonna sacrifice Li Mei to The God of the Iron Fist." Answered Kenshi. "We got to stop them but how?" thought Bo' Rai Cho. "The God of the Iron Fist isn't what he say he is." Said Jin. "What do you mean?" asked Nightwolf. "The God of the Iron Fist is actually a fraud." Said Jin. "He's actually, Heihachi Mishima, my grandfather." He said. "All this time, we've been doing sacrifices for a false god?" said Nightwolf. "There's only one way to find out." Chimed Scorpion. Jin and the creature fighters looked through the bushes and saw Li Mei and other people that Jin knew. "Oh no." said Jin. "What's wrong." Said Sub-Zero. "My friends are about to sacrificed along with Li Mei." Said Jin. "Let's not wait, we have to attack now." Said Nightwolf. "No." said Bo' Rai Cho. "We have to see what they do." He added. "We've seen one sacrifice and we can't wait for another moment." Said Nightwolf. "He's right." Said Scorpion. "Nightwolf, use your bow and arrow to stop the sacrifice." Said Scorpion.

Chapter 8:

Get Off The Island

Li Mei was about to be sacrificed at the hands of Baraka and Reptile for Heihachi Mishima. Li Mei saw a gold statue of Heihachi with large leis worn over the neck.

She also saw some other people in chains, with their clothes tattered and dirty. The chants began to get loud as the drums began playing loudly throughout the island. "The time has come for the sacrificing to begin." Said Baraka. Li Mei was placed on top of a blood-stained board as Baraka began to raise his blades from his arms up to the air. The crowd went into a frenzy as Li Mei began to yell. "What are you waiting for, go now!" said Jin. Nightwolf shot the arrow from the bushes as it made its way as it clashed with Baraka's blades. "WHAT THE!" yelled Baraka as got a look of confusion on his face. Soon Jin and the rest of the fighters charged from the bushes as they attacked the other creatures. Jin made his way up to the altar as he attacked Baraka. Reptile attempted to get Jin with his acid spit but missed when the acid spit got on the chains of one of the prisoners, a young Tae Kwon Do fighter from Korea named Hwoarang. "Uh-oh" said Reptile as he backed away. Jin easily took down Baraka and took the keys away from him as he freed the other prisoners. "What were you guys doing here?" asked Jin. "We were kidnapped." Said Hwoarang. "Behind you!" yelled Li Mei. Hwoarang turned around and fell as Reptile tackled him. "We're coming, Hwoarang." Said the British boxer, Steve Fox. Steve gave Reptile an uppercut as Reptile fell to the ground only to be clawed alive by Kung Lao. Xiaoyu screamed as she saw the creatures. "It's okay there with us, Xiaoyu." Said Jin as he began to free Li Mei. "Look out." Said Xiaoyu. Jin turned around to see that Baraka was about to strike Jin only to get shot by Nightwolf's arrow. "Thanks." Said Jin. "You're Welcome." Said Nightwolf. Xiaoyu fainted as she was caught by Eddy Gordo. "We got to get out of here." Said Li Mei. "We have to find Dr. Boskonovitch." Said Scorpion. "Look." Said Li Mei. "Dr. Boskonovitch was being captured by Heihachi's and his henchmen. Nightwolf shot an arrow as it hit the pilot. "Good shot, Nightwolf." Said Scorpion. Jin, Li Mei, and the rest of the fighters headed to where the helicopter fell. They saw the pilot on the ground being burned after having being shot with one of Nightwolf's arrows. "COME HERE!" yelled Scorpion as he launched his spear towards Boskonovitch until Yoshimitsu out of nowhere came and made the save. "I was looking for you." Said Yoshimitsu. "I can explain what happened to all of you and I can change this." Said Dr.Boskonovitch. "Oh, really" said Kung Lao. Jin called Donavan to get the boat ready as Boskonovitch led the fighters that were creatures into his helicopter. "So glad you called, Mon" said Donavan. "Who's this cute thing," asked Donavan to Jin. "None of your business." Said Jin in a calm manner. "We didn't get, Heihachi." Said Hwoarang. "Doesn't matter, at least we're off the island." Said Jin. Jin, Li Mei, Hwoarang, Eddy Gordo, Christie Monteiro, Steve Fox, and Xiaoyu watched as the boat left the island. "Next stop, Nassau, Bahamas." Said Jin with his arm around Li Mei's. Jin then looked at Hwoarang and said "Sorry, man, saw her first." He said with a smile. "Oh." Said Xiaoyu. "Then you can just forget about me, whatever." Said Xiaoyu. "Xiaoyu, it's not like that." Said Jin as everyone just laughed. Meanwhile, Heihachi was unfortunate himself when he fell into Li Mei's pit. "Hello, anyone there." He said meekly. "I'm here." Said a seductive voice. It was Nitara. Nitara jumped in the pit and made her way towards Heihachi. "Time to scream, baby." Said Nitara. Heihachi let out a yell. "Did any of y'all hear that?" asked Jin. "NAW!" said everyone as they laughed and headed to Nassau, Bahamas.


End file.
